The new world
by Way2cool4u2001
Summary: The earth has fallen and is barely livable because of nuclear warfare, a group of friends find the unbelievable, tune in for more. NOT ABANDONED, JUST TRYING TO THINK UP BATTLES FOR LAST TWO OC WILL POST OC 3 AND 4 SOON
1. Chapter -2

ok so i need 2 oc volunteers that would be willing to help me, i already have 3 people i just need two more, i will announce the winners at the start of the next chapter, it can be a self insert or an oc i just need a description of the characters attitude, outfit, and weapon or weapons.


	2. Full Trailers (10-30 12:16:19)

**I do not own rwby, if i did phyrra would not be dead****Thought 'why'****Speech "Sup"**

**Trailer 1**

As a figure with cat ears walked throught vale he thought to himself, 'I still can't believe I'm here, Vale, the place where everything starts' as he made his way to Beacon to take the test he saw a familiar face, Roman Torchwick, 'Well shit it seems Roman is up to no good, should probably follow him' As he followed Roman and his goons he readied his weapons 'Best to be prepared' As he had thought Roman was robbing a store so as a huntaman in training should do, he went ahead and tried to stop him "Hey Torchwick" He said "Huh?" Roman said "Your going down" He said as he pulled out two katanas that where hanging at his waist "Crap" Roman says " Get him he tells his goons.(Just a heads up I'm not really good with fight seens so please don't judge me) As the guy pulls his swords back the become limp like a whip then he throws the foward and to the side smacking all the goons at the feet tripping them as the blades glow white as he slams the weapong to the floor beside them freezing them in ice. "Pfft so easy Roman" He said. At that Roman decided to run after throwing down a red dust crystal amd shooting it, "Roman Roman Roman, you never learn" He says as he put the hilts of his swords together forming a bow, "Never learn" He said as a white arrow formed as he pulled the string back and let it fly, "shit" Torchwick said as he turned and hit the arrow making it dissapear, "Good bye for now kitty cat" Torchwick said as he got into a airship, "Hehe next time mister Torch" As Torchwick left he thought about the future, 'That tracking arrow should really help as its made of my aura, man i love aura maniputation' As he looks around he thinks to himself, 'I should get out of here before the police arive' Little did he know a pair of yellow eyes where watching him, 'Soon we will be a team again' The pair of eyes thought.

**Trailer 2**

As a female figure jumped from roof to roof she thought to herself, 'I'm glad he is doing so well after everything' she was currently heading towards the wilds to vent some frustrating.

**_One hour later_**

As she throws another knife at a beowolf she started running further into the wilds for more of a challeng. 'These grimm are so weak' She thought to herself. As she made her way deeper into the wilds she felt a rumble and out of the trees came 3 goliaths made of stone "shit" she screamed as she started running away as they chased her. 'Not good' she thought as she jumped of a cliff and turned around and threw a fire earth dust mixture at one making an explosion of lava on its face killing it. "one down two to go" she said to herself. As she landed she started running before the goliaths caught up 'should i use that dust?' she thought to herself as she could hear a goliath getting closer, she made a decision and pulled out an experimental black dust crystal 'hope this works' she thought to herself and threw it at the goliath the second it appeared in the clearing, at first notging but the goliath still coming happened until all of a sudden a giant explosion of elements happened knocking her back and disorienting her and immediately started use her semblance on herself making her aura work faster, 'shit where is the last goliath' she thought just as she felt the ground shake as the goliath landed behind her and roared but it got cut off as she heard a gunshot and the goliath collapse dead, "what?" she said as she looked around and saw a man in a cloak only showing his glowing blue eye, "you" she said just as he ran into a red portal that appeared behind him. 'I'll find you one day' she thought as she started running back towards Vale to rest.

**Trailer 3**

The cloaked figure walked out of the portal into a tent in the middle of a camp. "Thanks Raven" He says as Raven leaves the tent so he can sleep. As he takes off his cloak he is seen to have Light blue eyes and dark blond hair. As he laid down he was thinking about the past 'I will never forget you three' he was asleep 5 minutes later.

**_6 Hours Later_**

He wakes up to explosions and jumps towards his weapons while using his semblance to levitate his ammo belt onto him along with his cloak. "shit this isn't good" He said when he saw what was going on outside "That's a lot of grimm" The entire camp was over run with grimm and it was utter chaos. "I need to find Raven" As he was running towards Ravens tent he saw someone he hopped he would never see again 'Tyrian Callows' "shit not good, better avoid him" As he neared Ravens tent he started killing grimm one after the other while reloading constintly using his semblance. "where the fuck are you Raven" As he neared Ravens tent an explosion happened in front of him dissorienting him, as he got up he saw Raven look at him from a distance, she shook her head and dissapeared into a portal "shit" As his vision started to go black he heard the sound of a bullhead. 'heh about time T...' At that moment he was lost to the arms of Morphius.

**Trailer ****4**

As the pilot of the bullhead approached the camp she swore as she saw the destruction of the camp, 'Shit this isn't good' It looked like she was looking for someone as she got closer, "where are you dude" As she got closer she opened fire on the grimm that started making their way to her bullhead "I need to get down their and find him" After a few minutes all of the grimm in the area where dead 'Finally' As the ship landed and she got out of it she saw his gun and his hand right by it under some wooden walls, 'shit' As she ran over throwing the wall off of him the screech of a nevermore could be heared 'oh go fuck yourself you oversized turkey!!!' she picked him and his gun up and started making her way to the bullhead when all of a sudden...

**_GG I asked a friend if i should end it with a cliffhanger and he said yes, chapter one will be the rest of this then the past on how this all started_**


	3. Full Trailers

yeah, this is taking me longer then i thought, hopefully i will have everything ready soon


End file.
